


Lonely

by CrimsonFoxx443



Series: Percy Deserves Some Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Percy is lonely and maybe a little depressed, but luckily he has two very helpful brothers there for him.





	Lonely

Percy may have made up with his family, but he still felt like he didn't belong back at the Burrow. It wasn't too hard to stay away, to be honest. He already had his own apartment and job, so he can support himself and the only time family ever contacted him was if there was a major event. Even his mom had stopped trying to get him to come to family dinners. That was what really solidified the idea that he didn't belong with the rest of the Weasleys.

Percy was usually too distracted by work to muse on all of this, but after he passed out from exhaustion at his desk one night and wasn't found until morning, his workload had been cut and he had been given a few days off. Most would see this as a blessing.

Percy saw it as a nuisance. He was never big on hobbies, so now all he could do was think when he had free time. It was horrible being stuck with his own thoughts all day. Especially on days like today. It was the third Sunday of the month which meant family dinner at the Burrow. Molly hadn't called to invite him. He had always declined in the past, so it wasn't a surprise that she would just stop asking eventually, but it was still upsetting everytime it happened. This was the third time she didn't call him. The first time, he cried himself to sleep. The second time, he'd been working to hard to allow his emotions to take hold. This time, he just couldn't stop _thinking _about it. His whole immediate family would be there. Even Harry, Hermione, and everyone's spouses and boy or girlfriends were invited- and Percy wasn't. He knows it's his fault, but it still hurts. Now all he can think of is what would have changed if he'd maybe attended a dinner or two.

Percy sighed. It was getting late. He should go to bed.

His bed time preparations were interrupted by a knock on his door. Percy didn't bother to check who it was. He just threw the door open.

"what do you two want?" Percy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't we just come visit you?" Fred asked.

"You're our favorite brother, after all." George said.

"And we haven't seen you in months, so-"

"We've missed you terribly and just had to-"

"Come and see you!" Fred finished.

"Right." Percy said before trying to shut the door in their faces.

George caught the door and they both pushed their way inside.

Percy sighed. "So, what do you two actually want?"

They both frowned. "We haven't seen you in almost a year." George said.

"And mom stopped updating us on how you were doing a few months ago." Fred added.

"We decided come and check on you ourselves-"

"Since no one else has."

"Do you want any tea?" Percy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

The twins followed him and sat at his kitchen table. "Sounds good, Percy." Fred said.

Percy started up his electric kettle.

"So, Perce" Fred said.

"How have you been?" George asked.

"Lonely." Percy blurted out. He immediately snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say that, but it seems like he's more tired than he thought.

The twins sent him sad looks. "Then why haven't you been coming to dinner?" Fred asked.

The tea kettle whistled. Percy just waved his wand so that it would prepare itself. He sighed before answering. Even if they made fun of him, he could just kick them out, he reasoned to himself. "At first it was because I was too busy and tired from working all the time. Then by the time my schedule finally lightened up, mom had stopped inviting me, so I didn't know if I was welcome."

They both frowned. George took a sip of his tea before talking. "Percy. You're always welcome."

Fred nodded. "Even if the rest of the family never says anything, _we _want you there."

"Why are you two being so nice to me? I don't remember the last time we had a conversation that wasn't build up to a prank or making fun of me." Percy asked before taking a sip of his own tea.

"We told you-" Fred started.

"you're our favorite brother." George finished.

Percy sent them a wry look. "What about each other?"

Fred and George looked at each other and had a silent conversation. "Can't we have two favorites?" George asked.

"Really?" Percy deadpanned. "So, you're saying you like me as much as you like each other? That's hard to believe."

"It's true!" Fred insisted.

"We love you, Percy!" George added.

Percy sighed. "I love you both, too."

"Really?" Fred asked with an excited look on his face.

Percy shot him an offended look. "Of course I do. You're my little brothers."

George and Fred shared a happy look before shooting out of their chairs and tackling Percy into a hug.

"W-wait, you two!" Percy yelled when he saw them coming. He was promptly knocked to the ground by the force of the hug.

"Sorry, Perce!" Fred said with a smirk that clearly said he was not sorry.

"We just couldn't help ourselves." George buried his head into the crook of Percy's neck. Fred followed suit on the other side.

"It just made us so happy to hear that you love us." Fred mumbled.

"I don't think you've ever told us before." George's voice came out muffled.

"So even if we knew you did, it's different hearing it." Fred said.

Percy smiled softly. He forced his arms free enough that he could wrap them around the twins.

"So," George pulled his face away just enough to look at Percy. "Will you start coming around more?"

Percy could feel Fred's nod more than see it. "We'd like to see you more often."

Percy frowned. "No. I won't be going to dinner anytime soon, but. . . If you want to visit me, you can. Or I can visit you at your shop. You still live above it, right?"

The twins smiled. It wasn't what they wanted, but it was a start.

-

"So, I haven't heard anything about Percy in a while. Have you talked to him recently, mom?" Charlie asked.

She shook her head. "I swear, that boy. I haven't talked to him in months. He kept denying the invite to dinner, so I figured he'd just stop in when he's ready."

Ginny snorted. "Knowing him, it might be another year or two."

"I wonder how he is. Maybe I should owl him." Bill said.

"He's doing alright." George said.

Fred nodded. "He came by to visit us last week."

"The ministry had to cut his workload a few weeks back because he passed out at work." George added with a slight glare at his family.

"But he's recovered and now he has more free time on his hands." Fred said.

"I bet if you called him to invite him to next months dinner, he'd show up." George finished.

"He passed out at work?" Molly said in shock.

"Yeah." George answered.

"It's not like he has much of a personal life or hobbies, so he spent all of his time working until he was forced to cut back."

"He told us the house elves at the ministry have started to check on him whenever he stays even a few minutes past when he's supposed to leave."

"And they tell his boss so he gets scolded for it." Fred grinned.

"Why's Percy keeping in contact with you two, any way?" Ron said.

"Because we don't let him fall out of contact in the first place." George said

Fred nodded. "We just had to reach out first."

-

"Mom? What are you calling for? Is something wrong?" Percy asked Molly through the fire.

"Oh, no. I was just calling to check up on you. I wanted to see if you could come to dinner next month." She said. What Fred and George had said about reaching out first got through to her.

"Third Sunday of the month, right?" He asked. "Yeah. I'll be there."

They talked to catch up for a half hour after that until Molly ended the call.

Percy smiled before apparating to Fred and George's shop. They would be closing in a few minutes, so he can just wait around for them.

"Percy!" George called out as soon as he entered. "You came to see us." He grinned. He was behind the counter ringing up a customer.

Percy smiled shyly. The yelling had caused a commotion and now people were looking at him.

Fred came to his rescue, though. He came up beside him and slung an arm over his shoulder. "We need to finish up here, but you can wait upstairs til we're done, alright?"

"Y-yeah" Percy stuttered out before following Fred behind the counter and going up stairs.

Fred smiled and went over to George who was talking to a customer as he rung her up. "Oh, that's our older brother, Percy." He smirked devilishly at the witch. "He's really cute, isn't he?"

She blushed brightly, stammered out a yes, paid for her stuff, and left.

-

Percy happily snooped through his brothers' home. It's the first time he'd been left alone there. Eventually, though, snooping got boring and he wondered just how long his brothers were going to take. It was already five minutes past when they were supposed to close. Maybe a customer had decided to longer behind or they had to do some clean up or stuff around the shop before they could come up. He decided that if it was the latter, he wanted to help and started back down the stairs.

A muffled conversation caught his attention when he reached the last step. The door was cracked and he could hear what was being said, but just barely. Normally he wouldn't eavesdrop, but the sentence he heard caught his attention.

"We're going to have to snatch Percy up for ourselves soon." _A move on me? What do they mean by that? _Percy thought.

"I know. If we don't snatch him up some pretty witch like that last customer might realize just how cute he is and steal him away from us." _Are they. . .? No. They can't be talking about me like that. _

"Yeah, but how would we even bring it up? Percy is hard to read. I don't have any idea how he feels about us."

"Even if he wasn't, he's in a delicate spot right now with the family and all. It wouldn't be fair to him to add this in top of it "

Percy opened the door. His face was bright red.

"Percy!" George said.

"How much of that did you hear?" Fred asked.

"Enough." Percy said. He shuffled closer to the twins.

"I guess you want to leave no-" George was cut off by a kiss to the lips. Percy pulled away only to grab Feed by the front of his shirt and pull him in for a just as quick kiss.

"I love you two" he pulled them into a hug. "I'm glad I overheard you."

The twins melted into the hug, happy to feel Percy's arms around them. "I love you, too." They said together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I wrote this, I was like "this can apply to any one coming to help Percy. Why should I just leave it at Fred and George?" So I also wrote a Percy/Charlie and Percy/Bill version of this, but they are shorter. 
> 
> I may also go back and write a Percy/Oliver Wood version and add it to the series at a later date, but who knows? Not me, that's for sure.


End file.
